1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to disk drives and more particularly to a spacer interposed between disks in a disk drive.
It is presently common practice to electronically store data on magnetic disks for processing and retrieving such data as desired. One form of such data storage device is commonly referred to as a "hard disk drive" which basically comprises a series of superposed disks in which the opposing flat surfaces thereof receive and store the data. The data is accessed by "heads" from respective surfaces of the several disks. The disks surround a driven hub which angularly rotates the several disks in unison. The angular rotation of the disk generates an air stream across the surfaces of the disks which helps in preventing dust particles or other contaminants from adhering to the magnetic disk.
This invention provides a light weight spacer for the disks of a hard disk drive which also allows air flow across the face of the several disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spacers for disks in a hard disk drive have generally comprised a ring which cooperatively surrounds the driving hub of a disk drive and is interposed between adjacent disks.
Spacers presently used have generally been manufactured by die casting; fine blanking; wrought or extruded bar stock; or, sintered powdered aluminum.
At least two prior art ring spacers feature a series of circumferentially spaced recesses or indentations in its opposing surfaces which accommodates air flow across the position of the spacer and the adjacent surface of the respective disk. The resulting voids in the spacer surfaces tend to distort the inner peripheral edge portion of the disk when the several desks and spacers are fastened to the hub by a hub cap, or the like, impinging the disk and spacers.
Other prior art disk spacers are not provided with voids or recesses. Additionally, the solid, in cross section, configuration of prior art disk spacers adds to the rotational mass of the disk drive and may also contribute to the unbalanced forces on the drive spindle or hub. The coefficient of thermal expansion of most prior spacers does not match the relatively thin material forming the disks.
The disk spacer of this invention is formed from sheet material resulting in a relatively low mass. Further, the spacer of this invention is provided with apertures which permit air flow through the spacer whether mounted on a disk drive hub.